Lo más importante
by Chiryta
Summary: Pero mamá… ¿no estas cansada? – Preguntó acercándose a su madre – él siempre está de viaje y cuando vuelve ni siquiera hablan, no te dice nada… yo no podría estar con alguien como él… odio a papá, hasta el hokage pasa más tiempo con su familia y eso que es el hokage…


Naruto no me pertenece

**Lo más Importante**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ya llegue- dijo una muchacha de ojos negros –

- hola cariño ¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunto una mujer de cabellos rosas y cortos.

-hmp… - hizo un gesto sin ver a su madre –

Sakura solamente sonrió al ver ese gesto, era idéntica a su padre aunque ella lo negara del todo, siguió cocinando, hoy era el día que él volvía a casa, así que estaba preparando un estofado y de entrada unos tomates rellenos, las ansias se sentían en toda la casa, ¡es como si tuviera 15 nuevamente!

- mamá –

Vio cómo su hija se asomaba por la puerta mirando el suelo con una leve duda.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Apago el estofado para acercarse - ¿te sucedió algo en la escuela? ¿Fue Boruto de nuevo?-

- tsk, ese idiota no podría hacerme algo aunque quisiera pero no hablo de ese idiota… hablo del otro idiota –

- ¿el otro idiota? – Pregunto confusa sentándose en la mesa que estaba dentro de la cocina –

- mi padre… -

- Sarada-chan te he dicho que no te refieras así a él – le regaño levemente –

- pero mamá… ¿no estas cansada? – Preguntó acercándose a su madre – él siempre está de viaje y cuando vuelve ni siquiera hablan, no te dice nada… yo no podría estar con alguien como él… odio a papá, hasta el hokage pasa más tiempo con su familia y eso que es el hokage…

Vio como a su hija una leve lagrima se le asomaba en sus bellos ojos, Sakura solo suspiro ¿Qué podía hacer? Pedirle a Sasuke que se quedara era como cortarles sus alas y ella lo amaba demasiado para pedirle eso. Mientras en la entrada de la casa escondido estaba un hombre de cabellos negros mirando sus pies y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido cuando se disponía a entrar a la cocina como si nada sucediera escucho a su mujer hablar.

- sabes Sarada-chan – dijo llamando la atención de su hija- tu padre siempre ha sido así desde que era pequeño, al menos desde que le conozco, orgulloso, distante, frio y siempre hace las cosas a su manera pero al mismo tiempo es un gran amigo, un excelente camarada, si no me crees pregúntale a Naruto – sonrió acariciando su mejilla – debes entender que tu padre en el pasado se equivocó bastante y ahora lo único que desea es remendar esos errores y es por ello que recorre varios lugares para traer información a la aldea sin que el hokage se lo pida, porque ambos son muy amigos.

- y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotras? ¿Contigo? ¡Se supone que nos quiere! – grito y soltó un leve gemido de llanto-

- Sarada-chan… - susurro la mujer abrazándole – tu padre te ama por encima de todas las cosas, créeme por favor, eres su más grande tesoro. Cuando tu padre se enteró que sería papá…

**Flash Back**

_-¿Qué? – dijo un hombre de cabellos negros mirando a una peli rosa – _

_- eso Sasuke-kun, estoy embarazada-_

_La muchacha estaba sonrojada, sus ojos brillaban a más no poder, estaba temblando del nerviosismo, esperaba que el azabache le dijera algo pero este solo se levantó y salió, la mujer comenzó a llorar amargamente ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Se había enojado? ¡Le iba a dejar! Se sentó en el sillón y siguió llorando con las manos en su rostro, luego abrazo su vientre para consolarse hasta que un brazo cálido le rodeo._

_- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto serio –_

_- Sa-Sasuke-kun – dijo sorprendida y aun llorando -¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_- … - le quedo mirando – vivo aquí ¿recuerdas? _

_- ¡pero saliste sin decirme nada! ¡Creí que n-! –_

_La chica detuvo su habla al ver que en su mano había un ramo de flores, Sasuke estaba sonrojado extendiendo aquel ramo y no le veía a la cara, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos._

_- … - vio como trataba de decirle algo –…. Sakura – dijo mirándole sonrojado – g-gracias es la mejor noticia que me has dado… luego del sí… - dijo más rojo que un tomate -_

_La chica sabía que eso le había costado tanto decirle así que se tiro para abrazarle y llorar de alegría, sintió como él le decía tonta mientras que botaba el ramo de flores y le abrazaba con su único brazo. La separo de él y le beso tiernamente en los labios para luego unir sus frentes y sonreír junto a ella._

_Durante todo el embarazo Sasuke iba a misiones para recolectar información pero no por más de 3 días, la más larga había sido de 1 semana, el tiempo pasaba tranquilamente Sakura era una mujer saludable y su embarazo era el ideal, sin mareos ni vómitos por el estilo._

_- ¿estarás bien?- pregunto tocando el abultado vientre –_

_- sí, ve con cuidado Sasuke-kun- dijo besándole los labios- vuelve pronto –_

_- lo haré-_

_El azabache salió pero algo le incomodaba por dentro, el día paso lento para él, mientras caminaba no podía sacarse a Sakura de la cabeza por lo cual decidió regresar._

_- volví – dijo entrando-_

_El silencio reinaba en su hogar, nunca se había sentido tan frio, busco pro toda la casa su mujer pero ni rastro de ella, algo andaba mal Sakura siempre dejaba una luz encendida por si él llegaba pero hoy estaba apagada, corrió a la casa del Hokage hace poco Hinata había tenido a su hijo por lo cual debería estar ahí. Golpeo la puerta y Hinata abrió rápidamente._

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Dijo la mujer- ¡qué bueno que estas aquí!_

_- fui a mi casa y Sakura no está ¿sabes dónde está? –_

_- Naruto-kun llevo a Sakura-san al hospital de urgencias ya que se cayó mientras limpiaba unas cosas y el dolor fue insoportable, no pude ir por cuidar a Boruto-chan, debe- -_

_Pero no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke corrió lo más rápido al hospital, al entrar vio a varia gente allí pero no a su esposa, comenzó a correr sin importar los reclamos de la enfermera, hasta que vio un cabello rubio._

_-¡Naruto! – grito –_

_- ¡Sasuke! – Dijo asombrado – ¿Qué haces aquí? creí que estabas en una misión-_

_- eso no interesa, donde esta Sakura – dijo entre serio y nervioso –_

_- está en trabajo de parto – dijo sentándose- el golpe que se dio hizo que el parto se adelantara, ¡e-espera donde vas! – _

_- donde este ella yo estaré- dijo entrando –_

_Pudo ver a su mujer en una camilla con sudor en toda su frente, ella al verlo agrando sus ojos para luego comenzar a llorar, corrió hacia ella y le abrazo fuertemente, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Había sucedió algo con él bebe? Miedo… eso era lo que había sentido antes y ahora más que nunca, el doctor se acercó a él con un rostro serio, trago dificultosamente y le miro directamente con sus ojos asustados._

_- felicidades al nuevo papá – dijo sonriéndole –_

_Detrás de él salió una enfermera con un bulto en una manta rosa, la tomo con su brazo, la pequeña respiraba tranquilamente, su poco cabello negro como el de él adornaba su cabecita blanca como su madre, sonrió y una lagrima cayo de su ojos para luego ser seguida de varias más._

_- e-es una chica – dijo entrecortado –_

_- s-si – respondió Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas- se parece tanto a ti_

_El Uchiha se sentó a lado de su esposa y beso su frente para luego entregarle a su hija, las quedo viendo._

_- gracias Sakura, me has hecho el hombre más feliz, el clan Uchiha está creciendo nuevamente pero más que eso, tengo… mi propia familia – dijo mirándole - ¿es justo que yo -? –_

_- es más que justo Sasuke-kun, te mereces la felicidad que estas teniendo conmigo –dijo besándole los labios – te amo. _

**Fin Flash Back**

- tu padre y yo te amamos sobre todas las cosas Sarada, eso por favor nunca lo dudes, yo trabajo en el hospital y tu padre trabaja en otra cosa, que no esté siempre aquí no significa que no seas importante, eres su mayor tesoro hija –

Al ver a su hija vio como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y como debía sacarse los lentes para secarse esas lágrimas.

- p-papá es un idiota –

- ¿Quién es un idiota? – pregunto entrando seriamente –

- ¡ah! Sasuke-kun, bienvenido- respondió feliz levantándose.

La pequeña le quedo viendo detenidamente para luego abrazar a su papá con todas sus fuerzas, sintió como le abrazaba fuertemente con su brazo, esa calidez que le brindaba sin decir palabras era gratificante.

- b-bienvenido, papá… - dijo –

- hmp – sonrió- estoy en casa

Sakura les vio feliz a ambos, porque su hija era igual a su padre, ambos no mostraban sus sentimientos abiertamente pero ella tenía la fortuna de ver el lado amable y tierno de ambos, su hija necesitaba oír que su padre le amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que daría la vida por ella, lo mismo que ella misma, haría lo que fuera por su hija porque para ambos ella era lo más importante del mundo, enjuago una pequeña lagrima y volvió a prender el estofado, hoy la cena estaría más que deliciosa.


End file.
